


Ray Gun Twirling (gif)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First attempt at gif making. Used Ray gun twirling scene from Eclipse. It was that cool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray Gun Twirling (gif)




End file.
